Evernight's Dream Event/Dream of Black and White
Season 1 ran from November 22nd to November 28th, 2017. Season 2 ran from November 18th to November 24th, 2018. Season 3 ran from July 25th to July 31st, 2019. The castle gate let out a moan when the party is over and the whole kingdom fell into the dream woven by Queen Night. Warrior, enter the dream of Princess Dawn, light up the Starry Path, and guide her towards awakening! Enter the Dreamland and light up the Astral Path by collecting Stardust . You will have a free draw every day and additional chances can be bought for 30 each. Each draw will give you 1 and will return , , or . When you collect a certain amount of , a star will be lit. Lighting up a star allows you to obtain one of the 5 event suits. The last two stars will drop a background as well as a suit. In Season 2, players were given a rabbit avatar pendant that lasted a certain amount of hours when they reached each star. The more stars they reached, the longer it lasted. Players who participated in Season 1 also got a pendant in the mail that lasted a certain amount of hours based on how many stars they reached in the previous season. If you have already claimed a star in the previous season and have been put behind it because of the higher milestones, you will not get a reward for reaching it again. Note: This event will come back with higher milestones and your current amount of will be saved. Milestones Season 1 15, 40, 80, 150, and 240 Season 2 20, 45, 90, 160, and 250 Stories When you reach and claim a milestone, you will see a story that indicates what suit you'll be getting. Colorful Dreams Pace of Light : In the dream, the Princess floats in the sky : Catching the raindrops in the clear sky : Steam lingers around her : Sunlight is warm and gentle : Cloud and dew dance with her : The pace of light is so tender : Drawing a brilliant bridge in the sky Banquet Phantom Banquet Phantom : Brilliant dress flows : Attracts flying swallows : Pick the sweetest spring : To weave a pink dream : Between the shadow and incense : There is a slim butterfly Crane and Flower Glamorous Dance : Princess floats in the dream : Light flickers Mist spreads : She comes to a seaborne palace : In the mist lives a fairy : Who wears the clothes of neon : Plays the zither of wind : Where am I in this dream : To hear such blessed tune Princess Dawn Dawn in Dream : When the morning star ushers in the Dawn : The Queen removes the ink like darkness : And wears up her brilliant white gauze : The morning glow highlights her hemline : Sunlight flickers upon her hair : People praise her so passionately : as they curse her in the midnight : The Princess walks out of castle in Dawn '' : ''Her beauty resembles a lake : Tranquil yet mysterious Night's Queen Night in Heart : She follows the order of day and night : To bring her people dark and light : People praise softness of Dawn : Yet blame nightmare to Night : Behind the Princess' gentle smiles : The Queen chants the curse : The night befalls : In the dark night that never ends : She waits for the salvation : Dawn and Night was one : But dark always hides in human hearts : Like light always goes with shadow Suits Queen Night Completion Rewards: Queen Night, Samsara *'Hair:' Light in Night *'Dress:' Evernight Monologue *'Shoes:' Dream Butterfly *'Foreground:' Butterfly in Dream *'Hair Ornament:' Night Royal Crown *'Gloves:' Star Bracelet *'Handheld (Left):' Moon Crutch *'Tail:' Abyss Wings *'Makeup:' Dark Night Princess Dawn Completion Reward: Dream of Reality *'Hair:' Genial Sunshine *'Dress:' Princess Dawn *'Hosiery:' Twilight Steps *'Foreground:' Flying Pigeon *'Hair Ornament:' Daylight *'Earrings:' Elf Whisper *'Necklace:' Heart of Sun *'Wings:' Wings of Dawn *'Makeup:' Waking Moment Crane and Flower Completion Reward: Crane and Flower *'Hair:' Cloud Chignon *'Dress:' Wind and Magpie *'Shoes:' Jade Clasp *'Necklace:' Crane and Pearl *'Hair Ornament:' Temple Hairpin *'Earrings:' Sparrow Fan *'Handheld (Left):' Chord Banquet Phantom *'Hair:' Slim silhouette *'Dress:' Waltz of Flower *'Shoes:' Waltz Music *'Hair Ornament:' Flower and Night Wind *'Gloves:' Pink Gilding *'Handheld (Right):' Light and Fragrance Colorful Dreams *'Hair:' Rainbow Dream *'Top:' Colorful Dream *'Bottom:' Sky of Dream *'Shoes:' Light Dance *'Hair Ornament:' Cloud and Dew *'Gloves:' Trace of Dream Backgrounds * Dream Castle * Dawn Twilight Gallery Night's Queen.jpeg|Queen Night Princess Dawn.JPG|Princess Dawn Crane and Flower.jpg|Crane and Flower Banquet Phantom.png|Banquet Phantom Colorful Dreams.jpg|Colorful Dreams Dream Castle.jpeg|Dream Castle Dawn Twilight.jpeg|Dawn Twilight Video Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen Evernight's Dream Category:Events Category:Evernight's Dream Category:Dream of Black and White Category:Reoccurring Events Category:Event: Hell Event